


hoax - wilbur soot/reader

by skaterfroggy



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Have some blue, I cried writing this, Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Song Based, aaah, based on the song hoax by taylor swift, but not really insane, cornflowers, he just blows stuff up in his free time, you're gonna need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaterfroggy/pseuds/skaterfroggy
Summary: songfic oneshot based on the song 'hoax' by the fucking lyrical genius that is taylor swift“Wilbur please. Don’t.” If he heard you he didn’t show it, and you caught a glimpse of him forcing his sword into Phil’s hands as you began scaling the steep cliff of debris up to the control room.“Phil, kill me.”“I-I can’t! You’re my son!”“LOOK! Look at how much work went into this, and it’s all gone!” Wilbur shouted, turning briefly to face the destruction, but not seeing you, over halfway up the cliff now. “Do it. DO IT!”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader, ghostbur/reader kinda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	hoax - wilbur soot/reader

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi this is my first posted songfic and im actually pretty proud of it so yeah lmk what you think constructive criticism is very helpful ty!! <3 
> 
> Also!!! minor tw for death and kinda sewerslide but its kinda hard to explain without spoiling the whole story.

_My twisted knife My sleepless night My winless fight This has frozen my ground_

“Don’t you see what’s happening here?! Don’t you see history repeating itself?!” Technoblade shouted, glancing around at the people surrounding him, only briefly making eye contact with you. You were standing off to the side of the fight, watching everything go down. Suddenly, the ground beneath you began to shake, and then explode from within. The building behind you began to crumble, and you knew what was happening. He had done it. What he said he was going to do, that you didn’t think he actually would. Wilbur had pressed the button, and blown up L’manberg. You spun on your heel, making a mad dash for the room, where you knew he was. As you approached what should have been the wall to the room, you were met with a sizable hole, through which you could see Wilbur leaning against the wall, and Phil staring in awe at what was L’manberg. Wilbur quickly spun around to face Phil, and said, just loud enough for you to hear,

“Do it Phil. Kill me.” You allowed yourself a second of shock before attempting to yell up to him.

“Wilbur please. Don’t.” If he heard you he didn’t show it, and you caught a glimpse of him forcing his sword into Phil’s hands as you began scaling the steep cliff of debris up to the control room.

“Phil, kill me.”

“I-I can’t! You’re my son!”

“LOOK! Look at how much work went into this, and it’s all gone!” Wilbur shouted, turning briefly to face the destruction, but not seeing you, over halfway up the cliff now. “Do it. DO IT!” Just as you made it to the top of the cliff, you watched as Philza drove the sword through Wilbur’s torso, watched as Wilbur crumpled to the ground, sword still in his chest. You pulled yourself up into the command room, running over to Wilbur, pushing Philza away to cradle him in your arms helplessly. You watched as a single tear ran down his cheek. He smiled at you and reached up to your face, cradling your cheek in his shaking hand.

“Y/n I did it. My unfinished symphony. F-forever unfinished.” He said softly, running his thumb across your cheek, wiping away the silent tears that were now running down your face.

“P-please Wilbur. Stay with me. Please. I can’t do this without you.” You sobbed, grabbing the man’s other hand tightly, pressing a kiss onto the back of it. “Please.”

“Yes you can. Start your own symphony. I don’t need to be here anymore.” He said softly before his eyes fluttered closed, his thumb still stroking your cheek. You leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto his forehead. His thumb on your cheek slowed and his hand fell, his arm going slack next to you.

“Please don’t leave me.” You whispered. “Please.” He softly released his grip on your hand, and you leaned down again, ear pressed to his chest. Nothing. He was gone.

“We gotta go Y/n.” Phil said from behind you, resting a hand on your shoulder. You shook his hand off, pulling Wilbur’s now lifeless body up, cradling it flush against your chest, silent sobs wracking your body as you held what was left of the man you loved.

_You knew the password so I let you in the door You knew you won so what's the point of keeping score?_

You and Phil decided Wilbur would like it best if he was buried just outside L’manberg, on a hill overlooking the country. You planted some cornflowers on his grave, remembering him mentioning that they were his favorite in a conversation you had with him one night during the beginning days of the revolution.

_“Look at all the flowers Will, they really look pretty this time of year.” You had said, sitting in a tree just North of L’manberg’s walls. You motioned to the flowers below you with a flask you had been passing between the two of you. You took a sip of the acidic liquid, passing the flask back to Wilbur._

_“I like the cornflowers the best. They’re such a pretty color.” He responded quietly after taking a sip, glancing down at the flowers and then over at you. You could see the stars reflected in his eyes. They were ever so slightly glassy from the alcohol he had consumed. You watched as his eyes flickered down to your lips, and then back up to your eyes, asking a silent question through his glance. You nodded slightly, and he gently used his free hand to tilt your head up a bit, before leaning in and softly pressing his lips to yours. You scooted closer to him, and he slid his hand down from your cheek to your neck, resting his hand there as you both deepened the kiss._

_You never wanted this moment to end._

“Why’d you have to leave Will? Why?” You sobbed, leaning your head against the cold marble of Wilbur’s grave, clutching at the fabric of your jacket in a feeble attempt to make the pain go away.

“Hello, who are you?” A voice came from behind you. You spun around quickly and through tear clouded eyes you were met with- Wilbur? No, something was off about him. He was wearing a bright yellow sweater, the torso stained with a splatter of some sort of dark blue material. He was very pale as well, and holding a soft looking blue shape in his right hand. You rubbed your eyes quickly, standing up to look directly at the person. He definitely looked like Wilbur, just, different.

“Wilbur?” You asked, making eye contact with the man in front of you.

“No, I’m Ghostbur.” He said, smiling slightly at you. “You look sad, would you like some blue?” He extended his arm out to you, presenting the blue shape in his hand to you. You were confused, but nodded and took it from him. It was unbelievably soft, and radiated very warm energy from the hand you held it in to the rest of your body.

“Thank you W-Ghostbur.” You said. He beamed at you and you took a step closer to him. “So are you, are you like Wilbur’s ghost? Do you remember me at all?”

“You seem familiar, but I can’t place it. I don’t remember much. All the memories I have are very blurry and...loud. And I don’t know about being Wilbur’s ghost. All I know is Wilbur did some pretty bad stuff, at least that’s what Tubbo told me. Do you know Tubbo?” Ghostbur responded, fiddling with a loose string on his sweater as he spoke. His voice sounded just like WIlbur’s just a little lighter, and echoey.

“Yeah, I know Tubbo. And I’m Y/n. I was Wilbur’s...friend. What do you remember?” You asked, disappointed that he didn’t remember who you were. “Not a lot. I remember a lake, some sort of big van, um,” He paused seemingly confused for a moment before continuing to speak. “Drinking whiskey in...a tree I think. Cornflowers.”

_Don't want no other shade of blue but you No other sadness in the world would do._

The next few weeks were spent between Wilbur’s grave and in L’manberg with Ghostbur. Between you, Tommy, and Tubbo, Ghostbur understood what happened in L’manberg, for the most part. But you still couldn’t help but miss Wilbur, despite Ghostbur doing his best to help you. In moments he knew you were struggling he would smile at you softly, and gently hand you some blue. The weeks blurred into months, filled with whispers of revolution and discs. You slowly started to move on, keeping to yourself in your new house, built above the remains of the command room. On January 5th, 2021, after Dream was finally given the discs, you heard news of Technoblade and Dream planning on blowing up L’manberg one last time. You knew they wouldn’t have any mercy on the country, and wouldn't give up until it was all gone. You made the decision that day that if what was left of Wilbur’s country was being destroyed, so were you. So on January 6th, 2021 at 3 P.M, you sat yourself down in the armchair next to your living room window, wrapped in Wilbur’s jacket, and allowed yourself to be blown up with the rest of Wilbur’s unfinished symphony, knowing it could never be finished as long as you were alive.

_Y/n blew up._


End file.
